


FuckTime

by cartoonjunkie



Category: Green Day
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance, Hardcore, Intense, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonjunkie/pseuds/cartoonjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the release of  the trilogy 'Uno, Dos, Tre' the fellas are ready to head out on tour, so Billie asks Mike over to discuss the remaining details before they get things completely underway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FuckTime

My phone rings from the inside of my denim jean pocket. The screen illuminates with the image of my long time bandmate and closest friend, Billie Joe. Without a second thought my thumb instinctively taps the 'answer' button on the screen and I raise the device to my ear.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I speak first.  
  
"Hey Mike. Not much. I just wanted to talk to you about our upcoming tour. We need to start figuring shit out so that we'll be set once we hit the road."  
  
"Yeah, of course. You wanna talk it over the phone?"  
  
"Na, just come on over."  
  
"Kay, be there in few."  
  
The screen fades to black the moment the conversation is over and I place the device back into my pocket. I make sure that my keys are in hand before making my way outside to my vehicle, but first shouting out to let my wife know that I will be out for a while.  
  
It doesn't take me long to get to Billie's home. After I park on the side of the curb I reach into my pocket again for my phone and proceed to get out of the car. As I begin walking up to the front door I type the words 'Im here' then hit send. Without even having to knock, the moment I'm at the door it opens and there stands Billie to greet me in.  
  
"What took you so long?" He asks me jokingly.  
  
My eyes roll and step passed him at the door to let myself in. "I only live like 10 minutes from you. What the fuck are you complaining about?" I joke back.  
  
"No. It takes 7 minutes. I Googled it."  
  
"That's not counting the stop lights you tard."  
  
"So..." He teases.  
  
"Alright. Next time I'll make sure to plow through the all stop lights and pedestrians so I'll get here in 7, kay?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Dick." I chuckle under my breath.  
  
Once inside my friend's home I take off my jacket and kick off my shoes, letting them lie wherever they land on Billie's floor. For most other people, when in a friend’s home you try to make sure you follow their rules. Though since Billie, Tre and I have known each other for so long, we don't really care what each other does in our homes. What's mine is yours, with a few minor exceptions.  
  
"Want a beer?" Billie asks making his way into his kitchen.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" I reply following him not far behind.  
  
Billie opens his fridge and takes out two bottles of Blue Moon. He opens them both with the bottle opener on his keychain and hands one to me, I thank him and take a drink. The fizzy liquid flows smoothly down my throat, its bitter taste lingers on my tongue after I swallow. I look at the bottle in my hand with the liquid that is now more than halfway gone, there is a noise and I look up to see Billie already opening up his second bottle causing me to roll my eyes with a smirk.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about for the tour?" I ask him.  
  
"Right. Nothing major, just the usual. Set list, wardrobe, necessities..."  
  
I nod my head and we begin to discuss and share our thoughts and ideas about the upcoming tour. Billie mentions the type of theme he'd like for the stage set along with the kind of clothes he'd like us to wear, and I pitch in with a few minor suggestions that would help flesh out his vision. We continue to talk about the tour for a while more, and Billie continues to open more bottles of beer. After a while I start to feel my buzz from the booze and we begin to talk about other things like current events, sports, and our youth.  
  
"Man. We've been through so fucking much. Doesn't feel like it’s been that long does it?" Billie asks glancing over towards me.  
  
"Yeah." I agree with him.  
  
As I stare off in front of me, my mind begins to wonder back into the past, and all of the events in my life that led me to where I am now. Soon all the 'what ifs' start to invade my mind and the more my mind wonders, the more surreal it feels. It is at this point I'm so deep in thought that I'm unable to hear Billie's voice until he nudges me with his elbow.  
  
"Huh?" I mumble, snapping back to reality.  
  
"I was asking you about your hair. You gonna do anything to it for the tour or leave it long?"  
  
"Hm, I don't know just yet. The fans seem to like it, but it gets a bit annoying being in my face all the time."  
  
Now aware of the died-blond locks in front of my face, I begin to swipe at them with my free hand. While doing so I take no notice to Billie's hand reaching upwards beside me. There is a tickle on my scalp and I glance over at Billie. He gives me a slight smile and begins to stroke my hair. Though the sudden gesture takes me a bit by surprise, it doesn't bother me. When you're in a band you learn to get over your personal-space issues really quick, so I just simply stand there and allow Billie to run his figures through my locks.  
  
"Y'know Mike. I actually kinda miss seeing you with long hair."  
  
My mind fails to make a connection with my vocal cords for a reply. The only thing my mind is able to process is the feel of Billie's fingers that are now massaging the top of my neck.  
  
"I miss the old days. Riding in the bookmobile, playing random gigs, crashing at people's places who we didn't even know."  
  
Billie's fingers move now to trace the top curve of my ear and brushes back my hair to expose my ear and neck. In the back of my mind I am well aware of the events to come if I let Billie continue, though it’s hard for my mind to comprehend any rational thoughts at this point.  
  
"But most of all..."  
  
I know exactly what he's going to say. A part of me is overwhelmed with anticipation, and the other part is filled with hesitation. Billie shifts himself closer to me so he has better access to my ear, and when I feel his warm breath on my neck I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable.  
  
"... I miss us."  
  
Billie's breath is hot on my ear and I feel my body's impulses begin to stir, and I can tell Billie knows this when he moves himself in front of me. My eyes are still closed, but I can envision Billie's movements clearly. His hands place themselves on my waist and with a slight tug he pulls me toward him so our bodies are against each other.  
  
"Mike."  
  
It is then that I open my eyes and am immediately met with Billie's gaze. The look in his eyes is the exact same that I had seen so many years ago. And it’s all that I need to cast the last of my resolve aside and finally give in to what I had been neglecting for too many years.  
  
My hands move up to caress Billie's waist and I feel him twitch slightly at my touch, and in that same moment I swiftly close the space between us by placing my hand behind his neck and pulling him towards me. My lips crash against his in a ravenous, lust driven kiss and I can hear Billie groan in his throat. His hands tighten their grip on my waist and he digs his fingers into my hips.  
  
My primal instinct takes affect, and in a matter of seconds I take a few steps forward and pin Billie by the waist against his own kitchen counter. Before Billie has the chance to gasp from the sudden impact, my mouth latches onto his again. Billie doesn't resist at all when my tongue meets his, he instead moans into my mouth and I'm able to feel the vibrations of it, the sensation causing my hips to involuntary jerk forward.  
  
Within that sudden movement, I feel Billie's hard-on press against mine through the confines of our jeans, and I am unable to suppress my own moan when Billie jerks his hips in response. I can't take it anymore! My hands move to the front of Billie's jeans and I begin to unfasten them, and as soon as I get his zipper down I undo my own.  
  
With no word of warning I grab Billie by the shoulder and turn him around, then grabbing one of his wrists I pull it back behind him like a police officer pining a criminal to a car hood, and it causes him to lose balance and his body to bend forward landing with his chest on the tile counter top. It is then that I let go of Billie's wrist to take hold of his waist, and with my free hand I pull down Billie's jeans just enough to expose his ass.  
  
My hand then makes its way into my own jeans to free my desperate erection. I move my hand up to my mouth and spit into my palm, then proceed to coat my length in preparation. A stifled whimper escapes from Billie's throat when my cock brushes against his entrance, and then without waiting for Billie's confirmation I grab hold of his waist and begin to move my hips forward.  
  
Billie's body tenses and twitches underneath me with every inch I push into him, and he hisses and moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure the entire time. It isn't that much longer until I'm completely inside him and Billie steadies his breathing, and once I'm able to feel the muscles inside him relax I begin to move.  
  
Slowly my hips move back and my cock starts to slide out of Billie, he hums sensually. I then stop and begin to slowly push myself back inside him, he hisses roughly through gritted teeth. I continue to work myself in and out of him gradually, then soon Billie's breathing becomes more controlled and that's when I begin to steadily quicken my pace.  
  
With my hands still on Billie's waist, I grip his hips and tug him toward me with every thrust. Billie's mixed grunts soon turn into breathy moans the more rhythmic my movements become. I watch him as he tries to steady himself with his palms on the counter top, only to be knocked back onto his chest with each of my thrusts.  
  
Billie turns his head and I am finally able to see his face, and the expression he has is that of pure bliss. His eyes open and connect with mine. They gleam with that familiar look of want, need, and longing that I had seen so long ago. As I continue to stare into his eyes, I loose focus a bit and my thrusts start to slow. Billie notices this and I can feel him clench down around me, bringing me back to full alertness.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
The tone in Billie's voice is a variation of both a plea and demand, and it is those words that cause all of my inner restraint to evaporate. My hands move from Billie's hips to grab at the back of his shirt, I pull the fabric towards me and Billie has no choice but to be pulled backward onto my cock. He gasps when I do so, the cloth of his shirt collar now being pulled against his neck.  
  
I pull tight onto Billie's shirt and start to plow myself into him as deep as I can go. Billie moans and tries to support himself with his arms, but has difficulty doing so due to my rapid movements, so I use this to my advantage and thrust into him even faster. Billie opens his mouth to scream, but is unable from the tension of his shirt collar on his neck that I continue to pull.  
  
After a few more thrusts I begin to feel Billie’s body start to shutter underneath me, which is how I’m able to tell that he is close to his release. One of my arms snakes its way around Billie, and when my hand makes contact with his cock I grasp it firmly. A sound escapes Billie’s throat in protest, angered at me from the denial of release that he has been craving. I lean forward onto Billie’s back until my lips make contact with his ear, all the while continuing to thrust.  
  
“Not yet.” I breathe into Billie’s ear while keeping my hand completely still on Billie’s aching member.  
  
Although I can feel my leg muscles begin to burn from the constant motion, I continue to work myself in and out of Billie churning his insides. My hand keeps a steady grip on Billie’s cock even as he squirms about in defiance from not being able to orgasm. He manages to pull himself forward with his chest leaning onto the counter top, his fingers desperately clawing at the tile begging for release.  
  
“M-Mike... Ple-please...” Billie’s breath quivers.  
  
I watch Billie intently from behind, and the sight of him writhing and trembling underneath my body increases the fire within me. His speech becomes a mixture of irregular panting and incoherent babble, which is an obvious indication that his mind is now so far gone and drunk with pleasure, that he can no longer comprehend anything else in his mind except for the feeling of me fucking him.  
  
Another thrust and I hit it, that one place deep inside him and he reacts instantly. He screams at the top of his lungs, so loud that it could be mistaken for a cry of someone being murdered. Billie turns his head and I can see his face again, but am completely unprepared for what I see.  
  
He's... crying.  
  
His eyes are barely open, gleaming with moisture from the tears that have been flowing like waterfalls down his face and staining his cheeks. But the expression on his face is not that of discomfort or pain, it is instead the portrait of someone in complete ecstasy. Eyes half-lidded glazed over with lust and mouth agape from the constant moaning being produced from his now hoarse throat, all the while smiling like a drunken slut getting just what they want; their brains fucked out.  
  
I've finally broken him... and it feels good.  
  
The reality that its me who has corrupted Billie's mind into such a state brings me over the edge, and with the remaining strength I have left I use it to burry myself deep inside Billie. My body trembles and I hunch over Billie's backside, my head is spinning and it becomes difficult to keep conscious. I can feel myself throb inside of Billie as I unload into him, the warmth wrapping itself around me and it feels like my life-force is being drained from my very core.  
  
After a few minutes my vision becomes clear again and my hand is still clasped around Billie's cock. I remove my spent member from Billie's ass and grab him by his right shoulder and shift him around to face me. He stumbles a bit when doing so, obviously finding it hard to remember how to stand.  
  
My eyes travel down to Billie's swollen cock in my hand and I ease myself down onto my knees, in one swift movement I remove my hand and take as much of Billie's length into my mouth as I can. Within seconds of the contact Billie releases himself deep into my mouth and coats my throat with his warm pent-up cum. I swallow every load he shoots, his legs giving out underneath him. My free arm wraps around his waist to keep him from toppling over. Though I can feel his body spasming wildly and his breathing is erratic, he still finds the strength to place his hands behind my head while he hunches over my face.  
  
Billie's cock twitches in my mouth for the last time and I remove it from my mouth, letting my tongue slide over the underside of Billie's cock which causes him to jerk his hips backwards away from my face with one final spasm.  
  
With the back of my hand I wipe away what little remainder there may be of saliva and cum off of my lips. I wearily get myself back up onto my feet where I'm finally able to see Billie's face clearly again since before this whole situation started. Billie braces himself against the counter behind him taking a few extra seconds to recuperate and reminisce in the intensity of what just happened to him.  
  
"Y-yo... a-ar gun rid... w-wi me..." Billie's shaky voice is barely audible, his body trembling with every breath he takes. I hum in question not able to understand Billie's speech. He takes in a deep breath, gasping a bit as he does so and repeats him self more clearly. "Y-You... are gonna ride... w-with me..." He pauses to inhale, "...on tour."  
  
A smile creeps it's way across my face, and after I zip up my pants I walk over to Billie and lean over to whisper in his ear. "I was going to suggest the same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> ((First time post, hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!))


End file.
